Je suis un monstre
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Depuis toujours, Remus est persuadé d'être une erreur de la nature. On le sait. Mais est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà demandés comment un petit garçon apprenant qu'il est un loup-garou, fait pour grandir, et vivre une vie d'enfant, d'adolescent, puis d'adulte ? Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus est là pour répondre à cette question. Tout va bien.


**Je suis un monstre**

* * *

 _Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est rien. Etre aimé par quelqu'un, c'est quelque chose. Mais être aimé par la personne que vous aimez, c'est tout_

Paul Coelho.

…

 _Demons_ \- Imagine Dragons

* * *

 _10 mars 1969._

« Papa ? Maman ? Est-ce que à l'école j'ai le droit de dire qui je suis ?

\- Non, surtout pas, crie ton père.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Tu es comme les monstres, tu fais peur aux enfants.

\- Je suis un monstre ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. »

* * *

 _Sept ans plus tard. (14 mai 1976)_

Il fait beau. Le soleil caresse ta peau. Il te fait du bien. Allongé sur l'herbe chaude, les yeux fermés, tu peux encore voir le soleil à travers tes paupières. Il est magnifique. Tu pourrais l'observer encore et encore sans jamais t'en lasser. Il brille, il réchauffe, sans jamais te bruler. Il est doux, il t'apaise. Il est un baume au cœur, l'unique qui peut te faire sourire. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu fais.

Tu te sens heureux là. Sur ton torse repose un livre de Métamorphose, ouvert à la page des animagus. Il est lourd ce livre, tellement lourd que tu ne peux oublier sa présence. Mais ce n'est pas important, tu aimes tellement lire.

A tes côtés tu entends Sirius et James se chamailler. Ils seront toujours des enfants ceux là. Tu es sûr que lorsqu'ils seront papas ils diront à leurs fils et à leurs filles de ne pas faire de bêtises à l'école alors que leurs propres noms remplissent tous les registres de Rusard.

Un peu plus loin, adossé contre un arbre, Peter s'exerce à la magie. Il n'a jamais été excellent celui-là. Il se prépare pour les BUSES, il aimerait devenir Auror d'après ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu n'as pas osé lui avouer mais tu as la certitude qu'il va échouer. Il n'a pas les épaules pour être Auror, bien sûr que non, comme aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes que des gamins.

« Remus ? »

Tu te demandes pourquoi Sirius te sort de tes pensées ainsi. Ça doit être important pour qu'il te prive de ce pur moment de bonheur, alors tu lui réponds calmement :

« Oui ?

\- Elle te regarde encore, te dit-il en indiquant une fille au loin avec son menton. »

Elle n'est pas vraiment belle Lucy. Elle a quelques tâches de rousseur, de longs cheveux blonds un peu ondulés et de grands yeux marrons. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais elle a ce petit sourire quand elle lit, ou encore cette manie de corner les pages pour ne pas oublier où elle en est dans son bouquin, que tu aimes tant. Elle est un peu à l'ouest, avec ses chaussettes souvent dépareillées et ses cheveux toujours à moitié attachés. Puis elle est pure Lucy, elle est innocente. Elle ne sait pas.

« Vous rentrez avec moi ? demandes-tu. Il commence à faire froid.

\- C'est l'été Remus, il ne fait pas froid… Puis avec ton sang chaud de louveteau tu devrais avoir chaud tout le temps… Non ? »

Tu te lèves en prenant soin de refermer ton livre sans abimer aucune page. Une main dans la poche et l'autre plaçant ton livre contre ton ventre, tu te diriges vers le château. Tu entends déjà les autres élèves parler, se raconter des secrets à voix haute ou encore rire d'une blague idiote racontée par une bande d'amis. Sans un regard en arrière tu entres dans la grande bâtisse. Tu montes les escaliers avec calme, dis bonjour à Lily et Karla quand tu les croises et tournes à gauche pour aller dans ta salle commune.

« Sumus Partiamaus »

Le portrait t'ouvre la porte, tu passes devant le miroir annonçant l'entrée de ta chambre et là, tu vois tes yeux.

Jaune, tes yeux sont jaunes comme le soleil.

* * *

 _Trois ans et demi plus tard. (08 septembre 1979)_

Tu as toujours détesté le Chemin de Traverse. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de tout. Tu suffoques, tu sens tes poumons se compresser. Tu crois bien qu'un jour le docteur t'a dit que tu étais agoraphobe. Mais tu n'en es plus sûr. Etant donné qu'avant il t'avait annoncé que tu serais un loup-garou pour l'éternité, c'est compréhensible que tu aies oublié la suite.

Tu lèves un peu les yeux, à la recherche de la pancarte tant désirée. Rose, avec deux livres ouverts qui chantent une comptine, tu la reconnaitrais entre mille. Fleury et Bott. Après quelques secondes de bousculades tu arrives enfin devant les marches toutes propres du magasin. Tu sens déjà l'odeur du vieux livre entre tes mains, sa texture en cuir ou en peau de dragons. Ces longues allées remplies de bouquins. Tu souris déjà.

Et alors que tu t'apprêtes à baisser la poignée pour entrer dans ce monde à part, ce paradis, quelque chose t'attrape le bras. Tu te retournes et te retrouve face à une masse noir informe et à une paire de lunettes à moitié cassée posée sur un petit nez.

« James ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Depuis quand ? Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Certainement depuis que tu nous évites… »

Tu prétextes le bruit sauvage des passants qui t'empêche d'entendre ce qu'il dit. Il ne répète pas. Tant mieux, tu n'as aucune excuse à lui donner.

« Alors ? Le mariage avance ? demandes-tu. »

James retrouve alors un sourire gigantesque et ses yeux bleus s'éclairent instantanément.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs je suis là pour ça. Lily m'a chargé de te donner cette carte, te dit-il en te tendant un papier rose. Oui, il est rose mais c'est Lily qui a fait les cartons d'invitation alors on ne se moque pas… »

Tu souris, Lily te manque. James et Sirius aussi.

« Bref, elle m'a dit que tu devais la lire et lui donner une réponse aussi. Ce sera le vingt-sept décembre prochain… »

Tu n'écoutes même pas la suite. Le vingt-sept ? Tu n'as rien de prévu. De toute façon tu aurais prévu quoi, et avec qui ? Tu n'as qu'eux. Alors bien sûr que tu vas accepter de venir pour leur mariage. Et tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a connu en premier, donc tu ne seras pas le témoin…

« … Mais tu es quand même mon meilleur ami. Hein ? Tu comprends ? »

Oui, parfaitement.

L'unique chose que tu ne comprends pas, c'est l'existence de cette boule dans ta gorge qui t'empêche de dire oui. Tu n'arrives pas à avaler ta salive, ni même à réfléchir. Pourquoi tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller ? Ce sont tes seuls amis. Tu les connais depuis des années, vous avez partagé des moments inoubliables ensemble. Et toi, tu n'as juste pas envie d'y aller. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? C'est de voir le bonheur dans les yeux des mariés ? Ou au contraire, en voir l'absence dans les tiens ? Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es un Gryffondor.

Et les Gryffondor n'ont pas à avoir peur.

Alors tu vas acquiescer. Tu vas acheter un nouveau costume pour la cérémonie et pour voir le regard ravi de Lily. Tu achèteras une future peluche pour un bébé qui ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à venir, tu les connais. Tu les verras rire, puis pleurer de bonheur. Pour la forme, tu vas sourire aussi. Sirius te donnera une bonne tape virile dans le dos, et il dira que décidemment l'alcool ne le réussit pas et que « _Oh, regardes moi la belle damoiselle là bas… Bon je te laisse, j'ai de la soupe dans le chaudron moi…_ ». Tu souriras de plus belle. Tu féliciteras les mariés. Tu mangeras un bout avec eux, puis tu partiras, prétextant un rendez-vous important avec l'un de tes amis. Ils vont de regarder avec suspicion, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu partiras quand même. Parce que ce sera trop insupportable de les voir heureux alors que toi-même, tu cours après le bonheur sans réussir à l'atteindre. Parce que tu te sentiras à part, pas à ta place. Tu te sentiras sale, encore une fois. Parce que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur. Tu partiras. Le plus vite possible.

« … Alors, tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr vieux, je ne vais pas rater ça ! réponds-tu, cachant avec habilité ton malaise.

\- Merci, beaucoup. »

Tu souris. Il s'en va, tu as fait un heureux aujourd'hui. Il ne manque plus que toi.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard. (03 novembre 1981)_

Noire, la nuit est noire. Il fait froid, la lune brille mais heureusement elle n'est pas pleine. Le vent colle tes habits contre ton corps frêle, et de ses mains habiles t'empêche de parler. Tu dois hurler pour te faire entendre.

« Je vous dis que c'est impossible ! »

Tu n'arrives pas à réaliser. Pourtant tout le monde en parle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Mais ça, tu t'en fiche. Le plus important, c'est eux. Eux et leur mort. Eux et leur absence.

« Je vous crois, réellement, mais je ne peux rien faire, te répond l'homme aux cheveux blancs face à toi. »

Tu n'as pas les mots. Pas les mots pour exprimer ça. Cette douleur qui te ronge de l'intérieur, qui serre ton cœur avec ses griffes. Tu n'y arrives plus. Tu te retiens de pleurer. Tu empêches cette boule de rage et de larmes de monter encore plus haut. James ne voudrait pas que tu pleures. Et Lily non plus. Surtout Lily et son cœur d'or.

Alors tu fermes les mains, enfonce des ongles dans ta peau. Qu'importe si tu as mal, tu connais la douleur. Chaque mois tu l'endures. Mais celle là, cette vicieuse souffrance qui te broie les entrailles et perfore ton cœur, tu ne la supportes plus.

« Rien faire ? Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, et vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

\- Non. »

De rage tu transplanes, Peter dirait que « _c'est fort imprudent Remus, tu auras pu te désartibuler !_ » mais lui non plus n'est plus là. Tu atterris tu ne sais où. Les voitures hurlent. Londres, côté Moldu. Tu n'enregistres pas l'information. Tu es perdu. Tu ne sais pas où aller. Tu ne connais personne. Ils sont tous morts. Tu cherches un bel endroit. Chaud, rempli de livres et des rires insolents de James. Tu ne trouves pas. Comment faire ? Où aller ?

Quelqu'un te bouscule, tu tombes. Contre un mur. Tu rabats tes jambes contre toi. Tu n'as plus d'air. Tu as peur. Tu as froid. Tu es seul. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Sans même t'en rendre compte tu pleures. Les larmes coulent, éternelles. Tu restes assis, à même le sol. Ils ne sont plus là. Ils ne viendront pas s'asseoir à côté de toi, sans parler. Ils ne seront pas là pour te consoler d'un regard. Non, ils ne sont plus là.

Le temps passe mais tu ne le vois pas. Tes larmes se tarissent. Puis elles sèchent, laissant une trainée amère et sinueuse parmi tes cicatrices. Tes épaules s'affaissent, ta respiration ralentit. Tes yeux jaunes se ferment. Le silence emplit ta tête, l'ombre règne en maîtresse.

Les passants te prennent pour un sans-abri, un sale, un moins que rien. C'est un peu ce que tu es. Hein, Remus ? Tu es un moins que rien, n'est ce pas ?

Tu t'endors. Comme un bébé. Bercé par la lune dansant parmi les étoiles qui habitent le ciel.

* * *

 _Douze ans plus tard. (31 août 1993)_

Il leurs ressemble, c'est fou. Il a les mêmes cheveux indomptables que James et les mêmes yeux verts que Lily. Ils seraient si fiers s'ils le voyaient.

Tu tâtes tes poches à la recherche de l'énorme tablette de chocolat que tu as toujours sur toi. Tu souris en pensant à ce souvenir. C'était une sombre nuit. Tu venais de te transformer et tu avais réussi à t'échapper. La lune était allée se coucher et tu attendais, nu sur l'herbe, de reprendre suffisamment de force pour pouvoir rentrer au château. Mais James était arrivé. Il ne savait pas ce que tu étais. Il t'avait vu, là, seul et abandonné, et t'avais tendu machinalement un morceau de chocolat avec en prime, un sourire. Depuis ce jour, tu ne vas nulle part sans ta précieuse tablette de chocolat.

Tu la trouves enfin.

« Tenez, lui dis-tu en lui tendant le plus gros morceau. Mangez ça vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Harry prend le chocolat mais ne le mange. Il lève son visage d'enfant vers toi et tu vois ses yeux verts. Lily.

« Qu'est ce que c'était cette chose ?

\- Un Détraqueur, lui réponds-tu en distribuant des morceaux de chocolats aux autres enfants. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Lily.

« Mangez, répètes-tu. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste. »

James et Lily. Ils te manquent, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard. (27 février 1994)_

Tu as des papillons dans le ventre. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Tu dis ça machinalement, car James l'a tellement répété quand vous parliez de Lily. Avant.

Tu la vois sourire, là bas. Près du feu. Tu te crois discret mais elle t'a déjà vu. Tu la dévores des yeux. Elle est belle. Elle place ses cheveux mauves derrière son oreille et tu te souviens. Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu l'as vu. Elle montait sur son balai et à toute allure, elle était partie. Et tu t'étais dit « _emmène-moi avec toi_ ».

Noire, la nuit est noire. Tu n'aimes pas les nuits noires. Elles annoncent des cauchemars car la pleine lune approche. Elle est à tes côtés. Elle brille dans le noir. Enfin, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu devrais un peu plus te concentrer sur votre mission, et arrêter de regarder ses petites fossettes, son nez qui remonte un peu…

« Il est plutôt pas mal, hein, malgré Azkaban? »

Comprenant de qui elle parle, tu ne peux te retenir. Et avec amertume tu lui rétorques :

« C'est toujours lui qui attirait les filles.

\- Si tu arrêtais un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais très bien pour qui j'ai succombé ! rétorque-t-elle, furieuse. »

Tu sens alors une petite boule réchauffer ton cœur.

* * *

 _Un an et demi plus tard. (18 juin 1996)_

Elle est si belle, avec ses petits yeux de chats, parfois jaunes, rarement bleus, souvent verts. Elle est comme l'air. Tu en as besoin mais tu ne peux l'attraper. Elle te fait sourire presque tous les jours. Quand elle fait des grimaces, ou quand elle fait tomber quelque chose et qu'elle relève sa tête avec un sourire en disant « _Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès_ ».

Elle te fait rêver là, assise dans son fauteuil, parlant avec son cousin. Elle semble heureuse, c'est le principal. Avant, ton objectif était de créer un monde meilleur pour la nouvelle génération, aujourd'hui il a changé. Tu t'obliges tous les jours à veiller sur elle. Pendant vos missions, tu t'arranges pour partir avec elle et la protéger. Tu essaie tant bien que mal de faire en sorte qu'aucun sort ne la touche.

Rogue vous envoie un message. Harry serait au Département des Mystères car il croit que Voldemort torture Sirius là bas. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ce dernier transplanes. Et les uns après les autres, vous partez. Tu attends qu'elle s'efface dans la brume caractéristique puis à ton tour, tu y vas.

A peine tu atterris que tu l'as cherche déjà. Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Tu ne la vois pas. Tu as peur. Tu pars, tout s'enchaîne vite. Les sorts fusent. Tu cours après un Mangemort. Tu ne sais même qui il est. Tu vois Malefoy parler à Harry. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu la cherches. Pourquoi les yeux gris de Sirius s'éteignent ? Pourquoi Lestrange rit aux éclats ? Et Harry qui court, qui jure qu'il va la tuer. Harry qui hurle. Et tu le retiens. Où est-elle ?

Et enfin, tu las vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Et Harry pourquoi… ?

Puis tu comprends. Il est mort. Encore une fois, ils t'abandonnent, tous. Alors tu hurles à ton tour, en silence. Puis tu te souviens qu'elle est là. Bien vivante. Alors ton sourire revient. Tu t'autorises à rêver. Et si tu la prenais là dans mes bras pour la consoler ? Et si tu l'embrassais pour tout effacer ?

Tu te souviens qu'avec des _si_ on pourrait refaire le monde, qu'elle ne te voudra jamais. Mais ton sourire ne part pas, non. Parce qu'elle est en vie. Alors, tout va bien.

* * *

 _Un an plus tard. (20 juillet 1997)_

Tu es assis à ta table, tu lis des papiers importants pour l'Ordre. Mais tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer. Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser au moment où Tonks t'a dit : « Remus, j'attends un bébé, notre bébé… C'est magique ! »

Tu as souris pour la forme, mais la peur s'est faufilée jusqu'à ton cœur. Depuis, il bat trop vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'il te lâche. Surtout pas maintenant que tu vas devenir papa.

« Remus, j'attends un bébé, notre bébé… C'est magique ! »

Tu tournes cette phrase en boucle dans ta tête. Un papa, c'est quoi ? Il sert à protéger son fils, à le faire rire, et à lui apprendre comment voler sur son balai. Il sert à l'aimer, à le chérir et à lui raconter des histoires le soir.

Le papa, il sert surtout là. Tout court.

Remus se lève et va chercher sa femme.

« Ma chérie ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Et quand est-ce qu'on sait s'il sera comme... comme moi ? »

Sa femme sourit et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'aimera »

* * *

 _Dix mois plus tard. (02 mai 1998)_

Vert. Le sort est vert. Elle est morte.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard. (02 mai 1998)_

Vert. Le sort est vert. Tu es mort.

* * *

 _Trois heures plus tard. (02 mai 1998)_

« Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez, dit Harry. Ni aucun d'entre vous. Je suis désolé… »

Lily sourit avec tristesse, et James a les larmes aux yeux. Sirius essaie de réconforter son filleul mais sa main traverse son épaule sans réussir à la toucher.

Harry se tourne vers toi : « Juste après avoir eu un fils… Remus, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Moi aussi, dis-tu. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaitre, mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort et j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse. »

Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, après toutes ses années, j'ai enfin trouvé mon Soleil.

Tout va bien.


End file.
